What You Didn't Know About the TTubs!
by 0HighAsAKite0
Summary: Me and my friends got bored at lunch and wrote this story, xD The frendly teletubbies are going crazy!


First they blared S&M by Rihanna(They made a hard decision) That today would be just a day of sex and pleasure!)(I wounder when this song will be on Kidz bop LOL~) and then fucked each other and then they gave New New a blow job.(Then the green T-Tub said "If Rihanna ever stops by our place for any reason by I get all of your guy's profits! Including you New New!I demand all my money ,sex and pleasure!)(So then New New got his little cleaning hose and sniffed their corn holes clean)The baby sunshine was like ''ah yeah''.The green T-Tub was thinking about the windmill thinking "hey how are you doing?".The windmill just kept spinning. Then the red T-Tub was yelling "yes,yes,yes" at the New New. Then the pinwheel/windmill cut up there ass holes and blood was dripping down there legs.(then all the T-Tubs took turns licking each other legs for the blood!)So next they got the tubby custard and they all sat down and watched porn from there TV's on their tummies.

Shortly La-La then came into the room whip in her hand,her two man-slaves Tinky-Winky and Dipsey chained to the wall. Poor poh watched in horror as all three had wild-monster sex. So then Rihanna magically appeared out of no where!came in there slut hut they live in and they all had group sex and they made a human centipede of sex! Rihanna pulled poh over her knee slapping his red,furry ass and saying,"you've been a bad boy this year so now you will regret this"So they slapped each others ass's and then slapped a bumper sticker on New New and then it said "hump me"! And then they took their tubby toast from the tubby toast machine and fucked it to hell. The baby sunshine was looking over thinking "top that ass"! The red T-Tub was pouring out shit from every where and it came from all spots.

The other T-Tub's were enjoying it going in there mouth. So then they said "com lick my corn hole clean!"(Then Rihanna said "I'm like your own little chocolate factory I will give all your fat little corn holes a good spare lickin!(Rihanna was getting mad she said"you fat little hungry whores better lick my god damn corn hole!(Rihanna had a miniature mood swing then she was all happy again and she said "you fat tubby little whores better play my little game now!y'all better join in on the fun!)after all that they all got on a scooter and fucked continuously. So now they changed their song to "my humps" by Ferige and then wheelchairs flew from the sky and tasers too!

They said "oh shit"! so then they all got on the wheelchairs with their tasers in hand and fucked sum more! After that they went to the hover round store after what had just happened and New New came in to and tested out all the wheelchairs for his pleasure! and also rode over fat people with them and then backed over them again! "you could even hear the wheelchair beeping when he backed up!" The man over the counter said "you fat a**'s better get out of my god da** store right now (he was flipping is middle finger at every corner of the store!) He left tire marks on there fat face's!Then they ran out with a stolen hover round wheelchair! When they got back to whore land in the sky they seen was Rihanna on a giant double rainbow!

She waved to them and she said"come on up her and i will take you on a ride you will for sure never forget! all your dreams will come true! (this was a hard decision for the T-Tubs) So then they decided to go up on her double rainbow when they got on you there Rihanna turned on her boom box and played rude boy (from her album Rated R)then she said are you guys ready? then she said imma gonna give it to ya harder and imma gonna turn your body out and imma gonna do how i wanna!(then she laughed and said("all the pain is my pleasure!) but Rihanna said"you gotta pay me $5.95 for all your pleasure!(Then Rihanna said I accept pennies and pocket change!Just throw your pennies and spare change at me now whores!)(And she also asked if any of the T-Tubs are prostitutes? Rihanna said raise your hand and tell me!) so then the green T-Tub raised his hand and Rihanna said your first!)"so they did!

This got the T-Tubs excited so then they had some more fun with rihanna! after they were done with all their pleasure the T-Tubs got down off her double rainbow and then Rihanna said it was nice woken with ya! so then The T-Tubs waved back with pleasure! then they went to CVS so that La-La could pick up her Prozac (anti-depressant pill). The rest of them ran down the aisles looking for Trojan fire and ice condoms for more sex and pleasure (The T-Tubs Just got done with sex ed class so they thought it was a smart idea to buy some condoms!)and got some vodac and rum and some lubrication for those fire and ice condoms! they cashier had to help them walk them out of the store sense there was to many sexual items at CVS! After there little adventure to CVS they took there double rainbow back to whore land! So when they got back in there slut house they where all horny and started to roll around on tables,chairs,and ceiling fans!then Rihanna came in there little house and she demanded all of them to bend down and put there hands on there back of there neck and then she sniffed all of there ass's to see which on was the nicest smelling one!Then she slapped all of their furry ass's and then she got out her chair saw and said hold still and imma gonnaa do some things!

Then the T-Tubs drank beer till they got drunk and they threw up all over on each other!The baby sunshine was even wasted. Soon the T-Tubs demanded more money and pocket change and pennies at the baby sunshine! The baby sunshine just threw up on their faces! So then they demanded even more pleasure to New New and the baby sunshine! New New as also wasted he was eating his vomit!. The T-Tubs did not get money or pleasure so they once againn played S&M by Rihanna and did there drunk dance tinky winky went to play in his garden but ended up falling into a windmill of death! It was cutting him up his guts where all over. Dipsey and La-La stumbled out to help but the baby sunshine threw up all over them again for the second time! The baby sunshine was bughing as he(or she?) threw up! Some how Tinky-Winkey was okay and he took a big piss on the poor baby sunshine! what a tragedy! The baby sunshine never had sexual intercourse before so she said (or he said) "oh yeah this is sex! fells so good!) after all that the baby sunshine was happy and wanted pennies (and a penis) at the same time! La-La and Dipsey/Dicksey thought that poh had died from a HIV infection from all his sex.

He was just laying there so they picked him up chained him to a wall and fucked dead poh! NASTY! Then Dipsey demanded a massive amount of money for his pleasure! New New did nothing! nothing at all he just stood there a a fuck tard on steroids!

So then Dipsey slapped New News robotic ass that was made of plastic! La-La was playing with the windmill outside! The baby sunshine was stoned (because the baby sunshine never was played with when he/she was a baby sun! New New back fired after his beating from Dipsey! Dipsey then learned you should never mess around with a crazy ass/whore like New New! Then New New yelled in Dipseys face "YOU RESPECT ME BITCH"! Then Dipsey said clean up all your sh*t off the damn floor,I eat all your left over tubby custard!, and all you do is beat my ass? RESPECT ME I do a lot of shit for you and you treat me like traitor trash! Fuc* you!

Then Dipsey garbed New News nose and shoved it up his ass! The baby sunshine was now doing rofles and yelling "I accept pennies!" Tinky Winkey on the other hand was just looking over at the windmill he thought "That damn windmill don't do shit! all it ever does if fucking spin! she then he flipped it off and called it a lazy fuc*. The windmill was still spinning he thought "that damn windmill does not even help us in our time of need! all it does is spin!

After all this was said it was still spinning so he just walked away ! Now La-La had a whip ready in her hand and was whipping it at the baby sunshine! Now Rihanna came back from the double rainbow. Rihanna had brought back a friend named the hustler! The hustler was smiling and walking back and forth like a fuc* tard on a hover round! The hustler was dressed in leather and studs. S&M is what he said! So after all that Rihanna said you all need a tune up (Including the baby sunshine!) then Rihanna gave all the t-Tubs,the baby sunshine, and the hustler a little bit of S&M with her whips! Then Rihanna said "I'm not a useless Hoe! Then she yelled "I might be bad but Im perfectly good at it!" Even tho she lives at Burger King!


End file.
